danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DesertStorm11/Elder Sign Information
Lore Something terrible has begun to awaken within our museum. A something unsatisfied by mere exhibition or human study, writhing with ancient evil and terrible purpose. An entity that must, at all cost, be prevented access to our world. It's likely I will be branded as one unhinged for what I am about to do. From my studies, I'm convinced such dangers are not new to the human experience. The very fact that humanity survives to this day I attribute to our forebear's success in resisting the tormented realities beyond our own. Regrettably, such is not easy study. Among the rarities I have been fortunate enough to uncover, one particular emblem seems significant. A symbol of purported resistive faculty and considerable power. They called it the '''Elder Sign'.'' If you just wanna watch it instead of read it, click here. Personally, I think it's better to watch the video. Special Notes This game is fairly hard to understand, so please read through all of the information before joining. You will be playing a version of the game called "Elder Sign: Omens", which is the mobile version of the game. The Ancient One will be chosen by me. The game can be played with 1 to 8 players, but 4 is the preferred and average amount. Summary Elder Sign is a board game based off of Cthulhu Mythos. It is set inside of a museum, where players must work together to defeat monsters and complete adventures to get further in the game. After successfully completing one adventure, another appears. Tasks require players to conjure certain spells in order to complete them, and if you successfully complete a task, you gain rewards! But if you fail that task, it can either be fairly harmless, fairly harmful, kill you, or cost you the entire game. So be careful! Elder Signs and Doom Tokens Players must gain emblems called "Elder Signs" to win the game and defeat the Ancient One they are fighting. The number of Elder Signs that is required to win depends on the Ancient One. Elder Signs come as a reward from adventures. Adventures can have anywhere from zero to four Elder Signs as a reward. Doom Tokens are penalties that can be gained from monsters, Midnight effects, the Ancient One, and failing adventures. You must collect the required number of Elder Signs before the Doom Track reaches the required number of Doom Tokens. Once the Doom Track reaches that number, the Ancient One awakens, and that's game over for everyone. Conjuring Conjuring takes place before players attempt to complete a task. You conjure spells, or "glyphs", and you must conjure the correct glyphs to complete the task (both adventures and tasks will be explained soon). If you do not conjure the correct glyphs, you must discard a glyph and conjure again. You will only discard glyphs when you do not complete a task. If you don't conjure the glyphs that you need to complete a task, then you have to discard a glyph and reconjure. If you do complete a task, then you just reconjure, you do not have to discard. This can hurt you, as each time you discard a glyph, you lose a chance at rolling the glyphs you need to complete the task. Adventures There will always be at least six adventures at one time. Each adventure has unique tasks and they all must be completed to win the adventure. If players are unwilling or unable to finish the adventure, they may choose to fail the adventure just after they discard a glyph, and the penalties will take effect. Tasks Tasks are what you need to complete to win the adventure. There can be anywhere from one to three tasks in an adventure. Each task requires certain glyphs to be conjured to be completed. Adventure Effects Adventure effects are meant to hurt players. They can occur many times throughout the game, so you'll need to be prepared! These effects are: Terror effects, Midnight effects, Entry effects, Glyph Locks, and Clock Advances. Terror Effects If no tasks were completed and a Terror glyph was conjured, a Terror effect will occur. Midnight Effects At midnight, some Midnight effects will occur. These can either be from the Ancient One or adventures that might have Midnight effects attached to them. Entry Effects A few adventures have Entry effects, which are triggered when you conjure spells for the first time in that adventure. Note: This is a rare effect. Glyph Locks Glyph locks are attached to certain adventures or monsters, and make that particular glyph unavailable for use until that monster/adventure is defeated. Clock Advances Clock Advances are only attached to monsters. When the monster is killed, it advances the clock one time spot. Note: This is a rare effect. Midnight After a certain number of turns, depending on the number of players, midnight will come. At that point, the aforementioned Midnight effects will occur. The Ancient One has what is called the "Mythos" effect. This specifically only comes from the Ancient One, and at midnight, this effect will add Doom tokens, Monsters, and more. Glyphs There are three types of glyphs. Green, Yellow and Red. Each glyphs works like a six-sided die, where no side has a higher chance to show than another. Players can have a max of six green glyphs, one yellow glyph, and one red glyph. The red and yellow glyphs can only be gained from items or abilities, but the six green glyphs will always be available for use. This, of course, could be changed if there is a glyph lock in an adventure or from a monster. The types of results that come from conjuring are these: Peril, Investigation (1-4), Terror, and Lore. Green Glyphs Green glyphs can conjure Investigation 1, 2, and 3, Lore, Peril, and Terror. Yellow Glyphs Yellow glyphs can conjure Investigation 1, 2, 3, and 4, Lore, and Peril. Red Glyphs Red glyphs can conjure Investigation 2, 3, and 4, Lore, Peril, and Wild. With a Wild, you can choose between Investigation 4, Lore, Peril, and Terror. Monsters Monsters can come from gaining Doom tokens, Midnight effects, Terror effects, or winning/losing adventures. Monsters basically just add another task to an adventure, and can sometimes replace a task in an adventure. Monsters will often give trophies as a reward when they are killed. Trophies will be explained later. Items Items are gained as rewards for completing an adventure. Some can be used at any time, while others can only be used in special situations. Common, Unique, and Spell items are all fairly similar in what they can give you. They can give you the red/yellow glyphs, recover Sanity and Stamina, defeat a monster, open Other World adventures, and more. Clues only do one thing. Clues allow you to conjure glyphs again without having to discard any. You may re-conjure any glyphs you want to with a Clue. Characters Characters, also called Investigators, all have special abilities. These abilties can only be used at certain times, but that really depends on the ability. Each character has a balance of Sanity and Stamina that equal ten. Both factors can be anywhere from three to seven, but both will always add up to ten. Sanity and Stamina Stamina and Sanity are the only health factors in the game. If either of them hit zero, you die, and you cannot be revived. There are ways of gaining Sanity and Stamina back, but you still must be aware of them at all times. Other Special Stuff There are other special factors of the game, such as the Entrance, and trophies. At the Entrance, players may spend the trophies they have to recover Stamina and Sanity, spin a wheel to test their luck (find items or trophies, or lose one Sanity/Stamina), or pay for items or even an Elder Sign. Trophies can be gained from killing monsters and completing adventures. While some monsters do not give trophies, all adventures will if completed. Templates These are the templates I will use for showing everything you need to see during the game. The templates are used for adventures, items, monsters, Ancient Ones, and characters. Adventure Template (Name of Adventure) (Name of Effect if any) Tasks: (List of tasks, will have (#) if there is a certain order) Reward: Penalty: Item Template (Name of Item) - (Item Type) (Item text) Monster Template (Name of Monster) - (Tasks required to defeat Monster) Reward: Ancient One Template (Name of Ancient One) - (Ancient One's Story Name) Difficulty: Elder Signs: Doom Track: (Doom track, showing when monsters appear when a Doom token is gained) (Ancient One's Lore) Character Template (Name of Investigator) - # Stamina, # Sanity (Name of Ability) - (Ability text) Starting Items: (List of items the character starts the game with) That's it! Feel free to comment questions or thoughts whenever you need or want to. :) Category:Blog posts